Huntress in the World of Magic
by WeissSchneeRWBY
Summary: One day Weiss mysteriously vanishes without a trace. She ends up in the world of Fiore, on the steps of the Fariy Tail guild. There are abuse themes later in the story.
1. How did I get here?

**This is an idea I had one night. Not sure how well it will turn out. Hopefully it will be okay! Hope you enjoy!**

Searing pain flowed thought the side of my body. I knew what had happened, but I didn't want to believe it. I looked down at the blade in the right half of my body. I knew she was finished, I feel to her knees.

"Looks like I took down the heir, what a shame." The man with orange hair said as a grim smile spread across his face. "Good night Ms. Schnee." He pushed me down and blackness over took.

* * *

"Hey! Guys! There's someone out here! She's injured! Send Wendy out here!"

I opened my eyes, to see a man leaning over me. He had black hair and scar on his forehead, and a strange symbol on his chest.

_'That must be his emblem, like the emblem on my back or Ruby's rose on her waist.'_ Ithought.

"Hey, your awake." The man said. He look down at me with concern.

I moved to sit up, but the pain in my side caused me to scream with pain.

"Whoa, take it easy, your hurt, don't move." The man told me. "My names Gray by the way."

I just looked up at him, "Weiss," I managed to get out. The pain was almost to bad for me even to talk.

The doors next to her opened, and a small blue-haired girl walked out.

"What happened to her?" The young girl asked.

"I don't know, she has what looks like a sword wound in her side, though" Gray said.

"Don't worry I'll heal you right up." The young girl said.

I moved my head to look at what the girl was doing. I noticed all the people in the door way watching at whispering to each other. They all had the same emblem somewhere on their bodies.

_'Why would they all have the same emblem?' _I asked myself.

A blue light appeared next the me. I moved her head to see where it was coming from. The small girl was the source. The blue-haired girl was holding her hands over my wound.

"AHHHH" I screamed and jolted my body to the right, not seeing the flight of stairs. Blackness.

* * *

"Hey she's coming to.'' A strange voice said.

I opened my eyes to see a boy with pink hair in front of my face.

"Hey sleepy!" He said. "look who's awake"

"Natsu, let the poor girl breath!" A girls voice said. I looked around the room to see who said that. A thin girl with blond hair and that same emblem on her hand was the producer of the words. She walked over to the bed. "I'm Lucy." She said.

I looked up at her. "Hello Lucy." I said. "Where am I? Wheres the rest of my team?"

The people around me looked around at each other. "How do you know your name but not where you are?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." I said. A feeling of being lost overwhelmed my body. I tried to remember the events before I blacked out.

_"Okay, we were on a mission on the outside of Vale, ummm... TORCHWICK! Blade, Here." _That's all I could think of.

I relayed what I remember to the strangers around me.

"Where's Vale?" A few of them asked.

"Vale, you know, one of the four kingdoms of Remnant. How would you forget that?"

"Whats Remnant?" They asked.

"What do you mean? It's the world we live in." Frustration started to kick in. Why are these people questioning this?

"The world we live in is not Remnant, I think you hit your head to hard, Weiss." Lucy Said.

"No, I didn't! We live in Vale! I go to School in Vale! I've lived my life in Vale!" Tears started streaming down my face.

_'What's going on here?!'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Hope to continue this story!**


	2. What do you do?

**Chapter two here I come! let's hope Weiss figures out where she is it this chapter!**

* * *

_'What's going on here?!" _

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well, if I'm not in Remnant, where am I?"

"We are in Fiore, in the city of Magnolia."

_'Fiore' _

"How did I get here?"

"Don't know but I guess you live here now! Welcome!" Natsu said and put his hand on my head.

"I suppose that we should get master in here and tell him whats going on." Lucy said. "While I'm gone, why don't you guys introduce yourselves to her." She walked out of the room and the door closed behind her.

Gray and Natsu helped me sit up. I looked around. We must be in an infirmary because there were another 7 beds in the room.

A girl with scarlet red hair stepped forward, "I'm Erza Scarlet, it's nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm Wendy" the small blue haired girl said.

"Mirajane", the tall, white haired girl in the dark pink dress said.

"I'm Levy, nice to meet you." She also had blue hair, but not quite as dark as Wendy's.

"So the big question is here!" Natsu said. I looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and if i could answer him.

"What kind of magic do you use!?" Everybody got closer to the bed in anticipation to hear what i had to say.

"Magic! What are you talking about?" I exclaimed. I'm starting to question my sanity.

"She's in here master." Lucy's voice said from outside the door.

A short almost bald man walked into the room.

"You must be Weiss." He said. A tall man walked in with them. "This is Warren, he's going to help."

Warren walked up to me and put his fingers to his head and his other hand on my head. What is he doing?

"I know your whole story. You where stabbed with a blade by a Roman Torckwick. I'm running the scene in my head to look for clues on how you got here. If I find something, I'll let you know." He look is hand off my head and walked to the side of the room, examining the "footage".

"So, back to the conversation." Gray said. All attention was back on me.

"You have to use magic. You have a guild emblem on your back and a cool weapon with something in it. What magic do you use?" Natsu got closer and closer, until I could feel his breath on my face.

"I don't use magic. I use dust and semblance." I replied. They looked at me with shock.

"That's what these must be," Gray said as he lifted up a contained of of blue dust. "We found a whole bunch outside." He pointed to the corner of the room. There must have been 100 bottle of dust stacked over there. How did they get here?"

"How do you use this stuff?" Erza asked as she picked up one from the stack. I knew the bottle immediately. It was the bottle of dust that Neptune got me for Christmas last year. It was a sliver colored dust that when is used it starts of as ice then after a few seconds bursts into flames. He cleverly (in his opinion) entitled it "Weice". It's the only bottle in existence and the most important thing i own.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" I yelled. Erza and the rest of the room jumped. "Grab any dust but that one." She gently put the bottle down and grabbed a bottle of fire dust.

As the room settled they asked again. "How do you use this stuff."

"If you bring me my Myrtenaster, I'll show you." A smile crept across my face, I was excited to show these people what I could do.

They just looked at me. "Bring me my weapon and I'll show you."

"Oh." Everyone said. Erza went over and grabbed my Myrtenaster by the hilt and brought it to me. Everyone gathered around the bed.

"See, the dust goes in these compartments," I opened one up to show how it worked and closed it again. "Then you pick a dust." I selected ice dust. "Line the compartment up with the barrel, and..." Pull the trigger. Ice shot out the end of the Myrtenaster, freezing the bed across the room.

They looked in awe. "What else can your dust do?" They asked. I was about to show them another when the master told us to go do it in the guild hall,

"There will be more room there, and a bigger audience." He said.

"Grab a dust of every color!" Natsu exclaimed. "I want to see them all!" He went over to the corner and started grabbing a bunch.

The look of excitement across the room made me smile.

* * *

We walked down to the guild hall, witch was bursting with sound.

"Hey everyone!" Natsu yelled, "Weiss is going to show us her 'Magic'!"

Tables were moved and everyone, gathered around with anticipation. I walked to the front of the hall and turned to the stage that was in the back. Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Wendy walked behind me with arms full of bottles of dust. They set them all down on the floor and joined the rest of their guild mates.

I started with ice. I rotated the barrel and took my usual stance. The stage now had ice on it. Applause filled the room. Gray got up and walked over to me.

"Not bad but I've got ice covered." He stepped to the side and ice shot out of his hands and onto the stage.

I smiled. '_This is so cool!'_ I thought, _'Actual magic'_

I rotated the barrel again. Fire, I decided to melt the ice wizard. The fire shot towards the stage, but quickly changed direction towards Natsu, who, in fact, was eating the fire. "A fire wizard." I said.

"Actually, I'm a dragon slayer." Natsu said.

"Sure." I said going back to what I was doing.

An hour passed and the stage was cover in what the dust had done to it. There was just one dust left on the floor. I bent down to pick it up. My hand froze inches from it. It was 'Weice'. I picked up the dust and held it in my hand.

"That's all the dust I have." I said and look down at the container in my hand.

"What about the one in your hand." someone asked.

"I can't show you this one." I said.

"Oh come on Weiss, why not." Natsu said.

"It's way to valuable to be used." I replied.

The room was silent for a while.

"What was this semblance you mentioned earlier?'' Wendy asked.

"My semblance? Oh, yeah! Everybody in Remnant has a semblance. Mine is Glyphs." A Glyph appeared under my feet, I made it disappear. I started running towards the stage. A few feet from it I jumped and made one under my feet a few feet in the air. Another appeared and I jumped on it. Higher and higher I climbed until I was at the ceiling of the guild hall. Applause fill the room.

"I bet that's pretty helpful in combat." Erza said.

"Yeah, it's great." I Replied, walked down them until I got to the floor.

"How about a battle?"


	3. Would you like to battle?

**Chapter 3! Are you ready for the battle? Hopefully I can write a good battle scene! **

* * *

''How about a battle?''

The room went silent. Everybody looked over at Erza and I.

"Sure! That sound like fun." I said.

"Woah, Weiss!" Lucy said. "Erza is one of the strongest in Fairy Tail. Are you sure you want to fight her?"

"I don't see the harm. It's just for fun anyway, right? Plus you guys want to see what I can do, why not show you?"

"It's settled then. We shall start immediately." Erza said. "You guys might want to stand back."

Lucy and the other ran to the sides of the guild hall to get out of our way.

"OH YEAH! I'M FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu said as he grabbed a front row seat to the event.

We took opposite sides of the guild hall, me nearest the doors and her the stage.

"REQUIP!" She yelled and a glowing yellow light appeared around her. Her normal attire changed to a different set of armor.

"Her Heavens Wheel armor!" Someone said from the crowd.

I rotated the barrel on my Myrtenater to the 4th position, lighting.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" She screamed as she bolted forward.

I produced a glyph just before she hit me, throwing her back a few feet.

"You countered my attack!" She said in shock. The rest of the room was is also in shock.

"REQUIP!" She yelled again.

"Lightning empress armor!" Someone said.

'Lighting empress Huh?' Barrel to 6th position, water.

Lightning bolted toward me. I glyphed to the ceiling to avoid her and fired water down at her, drenching her and the rest of the guild hall. Glyph down about 8 feet, barrel to position 3 fire. Hit. Glyph left 5 feet, barrel to position 2. energy and quickly switched to fire to make the energy explode.

"REQUIP!" She yelled.

"Flight armor" From the crowd. In one move she was up next to me and had me on my back on the ground in mere seconds.

"REQUIP!" She was coming down at me with wings on her back. I looked over at my weapon lying next to me. In the first barrel, I noticed the silver dust. 'Weice' I would only use it for emergency's, but I wanted them to see what I could do. I grabbed my weapon and rolled to my right avoiding her attack. I moved the barrel to position 1. On my side I fired strait toward her. She was captured in ice, a few seconds later she burst into flames.

Position 6, water. I Shot strait at her and extinguished the flames.

She lay there for little bit, and got to her feet.

"Okay, your a good fighter. I'm calling the match." Erza said and requiped to back to her everyday attire. The room exploded with applause.

"That was awesome guys!" Gray said as Lucy, Natsu and him ran up to us.

"That was quite impressive I must say.'' The master said as he walked up to us.

"Thank you sir." I replied.

"So if you're stuck here, have you thought about joining our guild?" He questioned.

"You want me to join a magic guild?" I asked.

"Sure! We don't have to tell anyone that you don't have magic or that you're not from this world."

"That's a very flattering offer, but are you sure that I can even fit in in your world, much less your guild?"

"Sure! Why not! Welcome to the guild! MIRA! GET THE STAMP!"

Mira went behind the counter and pulled something from behind.

"Where would you like it?'' She asked.

"Ummm I don't know. What do you think?" I replied.

"What about the back of your shoulder?"

"Sure!" I said and slid of my jacket.

"You also might want to get new clothes, there is a huge blood stain on your dress." Lucy said as Mira stamped the emblem on my shoulder blade.

"That might be a good idea, but I don't have any money." I slid my jacket back on. "I also don't have anywhere to stay. I suppose I would just stay here tonight?"

"Nonsense, you can stay with me until you can find somewhere to stay and you can borrow some of my clothes." Lucy said. "Come on! We can go now." She said and started walking out the door. She stopped and turned around. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Hold on!" I said an ran to catch up with her.

* * *

"You're going to love Magnolia. I know when I first moved here I loved it instantly." She said as she carefully walked on the raised section of the sidewalk near the water.

"Careful Lucy! Your going to fall in!" A few guys on the river yelled as we walked by.

"Here we are!" She said as we walked up to an apartment. "Home sweet home!" She unlocked the door and we walked in. The apartment was a decent size, two floor. The upstairs was was an open concept bedroom and living room.

"My closet is over there. Take what you want." She said as she walked back down stairs.

"Thank you!" I said as I walked over to the closet. She had mostly crop tops and skirts, none of witch would fit me. In the back there were a few dresses. I found a white illusion dress, about mid thigh, with a tight waist. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. I Threw my hair up in a tight bun and put my hair clip in it. I found a pair of white flats and put those on. I picked up my old clothes and walked out of the room. Lucy had come back upstairs. I walked over to the garbage can but hesitated throwing my old clothes away.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. She looked up at me.

"It's the last thing I have of the world I'm from, besides the dust and my weapon." I replied. "I'm scared to throw it away."

"Well, we could always try to get the blood out and patch it up." She suggested.

I looked down at my usual clothes and moved away from the garbage and put them aside. "I can't do it."

"That's okay. We can wash it and try to fix it. Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Lets do that."


	4. Is this real?

**Hopefully you liked the battle scene. I tried but it was harder than I thought it was going to be. On with the story. **

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I was lying on her couch wide awake. There is no way this was real. Magic? There is no such thing right? And how did I get here? This had to be a dream. But what if it is real.

'I'm so scared.' I thought. 'If this is real, I'll never see anyone I love again. Ruby, Blake, Yang, Winter, Neptune. They must think I'm dead. Or kidnapped. There's no body, but there was probably blood on the ground. They must be thinking the worst.'

A tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away quick, but another took it's place.

"Weiss?" Lucy said somewhere in the dark. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I thought for a second. "No, not really." I replied.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I heard he get out of her bed.

"I'm scared. I'm in a different world. I know like three people, and i might never get back to my world." More tears started steaming down my face. I sat up on the couch as Lucy sat next to me.

"It's real." She said. "It might seem lonely at first, but you will make all kinds of new friends in Fairy Tail. And if we find out how you got here. If you want to go back we will make sure you get there."

"Thanks Lucy." I said as she got up and went back to her bed.

"Hey, that's what friends do." She said as she got in.

I smiled, happy to have a friend around.

"Hey tomorrow, do you want to tour Magnolia tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I said as I wiped the last of my tears away.

I found myself slowly drifting to sleep. I was unsure of what would happen when I woke, but what ever it was I'm willing to go along with it.

* * *

"Whoa, you were right! That is a cool scar Natsu!" An unfamiliar voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a small blue flying cat.

My eyes popped open and I quickly sat up. "DID THAT CAT JUST TALK?!" I guess this was real.

"Yeah, this is Happy!" Natsu said and scratched the small cat on the head.

"How did you get that?" Happy asked and pointed at my left eye.

"Oh, this?" I asked, touching the lower half of my scar. "From a fight with a Giant Armor. He caught me off guard."

"That's so cool! Can I touch it?" Happy asked as he reached out toward my eye.

"Umm.. Sure" I said as I leaned forward so his short arms could reach.

"So where are you from again. Natsu tried to explain, but I don't believe him." He said. "He said you weren't from this world."

"I'm not." I replied. His jaw about hit the floor.

"Oh your awake!" Lucy's voice said from behind me. "Are you ready to tour Magnolia?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" I said as I jumped up and ran to her side.

"Hey! We're coming with you." Natsu said while he walked up to us. "Let's go!''

We spent the rest of the day walking around Magnolia. It was a beautiful city with a lot of very friendly people. We stopped at a small magic shop where Lucy stopped to look for key. She then explained why she wanted them. Her magic sounds awesome. She summoned some of her spirits for me. Loki was my favorite. He was really nice. We ate at a small cafe for lunch and went to a market to buy some fish for Happy. We ended up at the guild hall late in the afternoon.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and I were sitting at a table on the right side of the guild hall.

"So how do you like Magnolia?" Gray asked.

"It's a very beautiful city, with a lot of nice people." I replied. "It kind of reminds me of Vale, except with magic." I laughed. "I still can't believe this is real."

"Weiss!" A small voice said behind me. I turned to see Wendy running towards me.

"Whats up, Wendy?" I asked.

"Warren wants to see you." She said. "He might have an answer."


	5. How I got here, Possibly

**Chapter 5! Hopefully how she got here makes sense. Reviews welcome! Also input to the story is always appreciated!**

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray and I walked back to where the master and Warren were.

"Ah, Weiss there you are. I think I might have figured it out." Warren said.

_'An answer'_ I thought. '_I might be able to go home.'_ "What did find?" I asked.

"Can you fuse dust and weapons in your world?" He asked.

"Yeah. Its how a lot of weapons work." I answered.

"Well I closely examined the dust that showed up here, and ran it with the colors in the memories. I looks like the weapon that the orange haired guy used was infused with a orange and green combination of dust."

"But a mixture of dust wouldn't send someone to another world." I thought about the uses of dust for a moment. "Unless the heat from my body interacted weird with the dust mixture."

"That could be possible. Also, when I examined the weapon closer, I noticed a substance on the blade. Almost green. That also might be how you got here." He said.

"I don't think his intent was to send you here." Lucy said. "There is no way he would know about our world."

"Yeah, I know. He meant to kill me, or at least injure me. I'm worth a lot of money in my world." I sighed, not wanting to remember the legacy I had to with hold. I'm as Schnee. I'm valuable.

"Why are you so valuable?" Natsu asked.

"I'm heiress to the _Schnee Dust Company." _I replied. "We are one of the largest producers and exporters of dust in the world. My world, of course." I said.

"So, are you like a princess?" Happy asked.

"No. My life was far from it." I replied.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Daddy! Look! I found a dust crystal!" _

_"Weiss! I'm working!" He yelled._

_"I thought you wanted me to help" I said._

_"No! I told you to stay out of the dust quarry stupid child!" He hit the dust crystal out of my hands. "You're just going to screw up and cost me money! Now go! I have business to attend to."_

_"Im sorry! I just wanted to help!" I cried. _

_"You are just in the way!" He said as a large hand hit my 5 year old face and forced me to the ground._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

A tear rolled down my check. I wiped it away quick. "Thank you Warren." I said and walked out of the room. I made my way towards the front doors. I didn't want anyone to see me crying. I was just about to the door when a hand grabbed my wrist. It stared pulling me towards the back room. I heard the door close and the hand let go. I looked up and say Gray."

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, im fine." I said. It probably wasn't very convincing considering I had tears running down my face.

He didn't look very convinced._ "_What was all that about the 'far from it'. You kind of blanked out for a while there after words."

"Nothing." I lied. "It's not important." I felt bad about lying to him though. I felt comfortable around Gray. I feel like I should tell him though. I finally gave in and told him.

"That's horrible." He replied. I had more tears running down my face. Recounting my horrible childhood was hard. Something that I never wanted to do again. More tears.

I felt myself being pulled into a hug. His body was cold. I should of expected that from an ice wizard. It still surprised me. "I think my tears are going to freeze on your body." I said and looked up at him. He smiled. We pulled way and stepped out of the back room.

"Hey Gray, Weiss! We got a job if you two want to go." Natsu yelled across the hall.

"Yeah sound good." Gray yelled. "You coming Ice Queen?" He asked.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

* * *

We boarded a train and headed up the mountain. Natsu was unbelievably sick.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. He has horrible motion sickness." Erza answered.

"Oh. So what's this job?" I asked.

"The job is to infiltrate another guild and get back a book and return it to it's original owner. Sounds easy enough."

"So a stealth mission?" I asked.

"Yeah, like a stealth mission." She answered.

I wasn't long before we got to the other guild, _Lost Nilo,_ It was a smaller building with a wooden roof and no signs of anyone being there.

"Okay so Weiss, you are going to go in and distract anyone in there. So we can get the book." Erza said.

"Okay but wont they see my emblem on my back?" I asked.

"Here, take my jacket. I don't really need it any way." Gray said and took off his long white jacket and handed to me.

"Okay lets go."

* * *

**Okay this chapter is really short. But Im going to post another! So dont worry.**


	6. The First Mission

**Chapter 6! I promise this on will be longer.**

* * *

I walked into this guild hall, it was smaller on the inside than it was on the outside. In the front of the hall there was a small bar and a few tables scattered about. The place smelled of salt and vinegar. Off to the side of the hall there was a small request board. There were a handful of people in here. When I walked further into the guild more and more people looked at me.

"Hey! Can I help you?" The man behind the bar asked.

"Umm..." Think of something Weiss! "Yeah I was looking around for guilds to join and I thought I would come check this one out."

"Oh sure! We are always excepting new members." He said. "Whats your name?"

"Weiss" I replied.

"That's nice name." One of the guys sitting at the bar said. I looked over at him, he was clearly drunk. "I'm Michael" He said. "And you, are really easy on the eyes."

"Thank you." I said.

"You single?" Michael asked.

"No. I have a boyfriend." I replied.

"All the good ones do." He said and took a big swallow from is beer.

"So what other guild have you looked at?" The man behind the bar asked.

"Actually this is my first one I'm looking at." I said and hoped he didn't ask for any other guild names. I only know this one and Fairy Tail.

"Well, what kind of magic do you use." He asked.

Crap. _'Think of something!'_ "I use dust magic." I replied.

"Is that a type of lost magic?" Someone asked.

"Indeed it is." I said. Whats lost magic?

"Here, sit down. I can take your jacket for you." The man behind the bar said.

I took a seat. "No that's okay, I'll keep it on."

"Are you sure? It's pretty warm in here." He said.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Why not what?" I asked.

"Why won't you take off your jacket?" He questioned.

"Oh, well I'm a little cold right now." I answered.

"It's not cold in here. Come on take off the jacket."

"I'm going to keep it on." I said.

"What are you hiding Missy?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Liar!" He said and slapped me across the face. Hard enough to throw me to the ground and cut my cheek.

"Whoa whoa!" the man said. "Michael! What the hell!" He walked around the bar and helped me up. " Im so sorry. He always gets like this when he's drunk."

"It's okay, I've had worse." I replied

"SHE'S FROM FAIRY TAIL." Someone behind me yelled. I looked down to see that Grays coat had slid off my shoulders. My cover was blown.

"I TOLD YOU!" Michael yelled.

"It was nice to meet you but I've got to go." I said and started running towards the exit.

"Oh you're no going anywhere." Someone said and tackled me to the ground. In one quick move, he had my arms and legs tied behind me.

"What should we do with her?" the bartender asked. "Ransom her to Fairy Tail? Kill her?"

As they we deciding what to do with me, I was able to generate a glyph between my wrists and cut the ropes, same with my legs. I grabbed my Myrtenaster and stood up. "Excuse me, but I think you guys need to chill out." Barrel to 5th position, ice.

* * *

I walked out of the guild, everyone was standing outside the doors, waiting.

"Good we are... what happen to you face?" Gray asked.

"Your coat blew my cover." I said and passed it back to him. "Don't worry I took care of it." They peeked inside to see a few new ice sculptures.

"Okay lets go return this book." Lucy said.

"Oh no not the train again!" Natsu said.

* * *

"Thank you for returning my book!" The little old man said.

"It was no problem." Erza said.

"Here, put this on you're cut for now." Gray said and handed me a handful of snow. It stung when I held it to my face.

"We'll have Wendy look at it when we get back to the guild." He said.

"Well i cant thank you enough! Here's your rewards." The small man said.

He handed Erza 2,000,000 jewels. "Split it up evenly now!" He said and showed us the door.

We climbed on the train one more time, Natsu was none to happy.

On the train we split up the jewels evenly. I had enough to rent an apartment that I saw yesterday.

"How's your cut?" Lucy asked.

"It stings a little." I replied.

"How did you get it exactly?" She asked.

"One of the guild members was drunk and hit me." I answered.

"Here." Gray said. He placed his hand on my cheek. "This is going to be cold." He froze the wound over to prevent it from bleeding anymore than it all ready was.

"Haaa! That's cold!" I yelled.

"I warned you." He said. We both laughed.

The rest of the ride went quick for everyone besides Natsu. We returned to the guild. Wendy showed up a few hours after us.

"Is it bad?" Lucy asked as Wendy looked at my cut.

"Well it's pretty deep, just be thankful it wasn't closer to your eye." She said. "But no, it's not bad." She held her hand close to my face and that blue light appeared. "Good thinking with the ice Gray. If you hadn't, it would have been a lot worse."

The blue light disappeared. "Looks like there's going be a small scar, its not that noticeable though." She reassured me.

I got up and looked in the mirror. She was right is wasn't that noticeable. What are the odds that is would he on the same side as my other face scar.

"Oh! I forgot! Do you guys want to go apartment shopping with me?" I asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun. Do you have one picked out?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I do."

"Cool Lets go."

* * *

We walked up to the apartment I had my eye on. Yes! It was still available!

It was a small two story apartment with the ground floor consisting of the kitchen and a bathroom along with some storage rooms and the upstairs having the bedroom, living room and another bathroom.

"How much is this place?" Lucy asked.

"Umm... 50,000 jewel a month." I answered. "Is that expensive?" I asked.

"No that's really cheep for a place like this." She said. "I would rent it if I were you.''

"Okay, I will." I ran down the stairs to go talk to the landlord. That only took a few minuets.

"I ran back up the stairs to Lucy. "It's mine!" I said and started jumping up and down. This was probably the first time i had been this excited in awhile.

"Hey we should go shopping to find you a few things to put in it." She said.


	7. Communicator

**Chapter 7! It's like, 12:30. I really should be sleeping. But im going to write this chapter.**

* * *

We walk into a few shop in the middle of town. I ended up buying a small bedside table, 2 bean bag chairs, a bed and a glass display case to hang on my wall.

"What the case for?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to put my 'weice' dust in it and lock it."

"That stuffs pretty valuable to you hu?" She asked.

"It's the only bottle in existence." I told her. "It's also the most precious this I own."

"Whys that?" She asked.

"Neptune got it for me last year for Christmas."

"Was Neptune you boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was probably the most important thing to me."

i went on to explain how we met and how we started dating.

"That's really sweet." She said.

"Yeah. Heis ." We walked into a store just as we were finishing our conversation. I looked down at a small blue crystal. "What's this?" I asked Lucy.

"oh! That's lacrima! I powers stuff." She said. "Like TV's, communicators. Stuff like that."

Curious, I took my scroll out of my bag and set it on top of the lacrima.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"It's a communicator from my world. I wanted to see if it would turn it on."

As if on command, the screen turned on and my background of me and Neptune showed up. "It worked!" I brought the lacrima up the counter and payed for it.

When we got back to my apartment, which by the way is Two down from Lucy's, we unpacked my things. I set the lacrima and my scroll on the bedside table and let it charge while we set up the rest of the rooms.

"There, all moved in."Lucy said. I walked over to my scroll and sat down on the bed. Lucy joined me.

"Do you have any pictures of your world on there?" She asked.

"Yeah. I also have pictures of me and my friends. Would you like to see them?"

"yes please."

I showed her all of my friends, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Nora,Phyhrra, Jaune, Ren, Sun, and Neptune. I also showed a few of the sites around Vale. At the very end of my camera roll was a picture of Neptune and I. It was taken the day I got sent here. The picture was of us kissing. It was our year anniversary that day. As I looked at the picture, a tear fell from my eye, it landed on the screen.

"You miss him don't you?" She asked.

"I miss all of them." I replied. "It's kinda scary knowing that I'll never see any of them ever again." Another tear rolled down my cheek.

i looked down at my scroll, there were 158 messages that weren't open. I clicked on the icon. They were all along the the lines of 'where are you' 'are you okay' 50 of them were from Neptune.

"They really are for you!" Lucy said.

I had forgotten she was there. "Yeah" I said. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" I said and got up and went down the stairs. I opened the door and gray and Natsu stood on the other side.

"So this is your new apartment." Gray said.

"Come in." I said and gestured to the inside of the apartment.

"Nice! I might sleep here instead of Lucy's!" Natsu said.

"You sleep at Lucy's?" I asked.

"Sometimes." He replied.

"Your apartment is really nice." Gray said and started walking around.

I sat back down on the bed and picked up my scroll again and started going through the messages.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a communicator from my world. I powered it with a lacrmia."

"What are you going to do with it?" He asked.

"Well, I thought about trying to contact my friends. Let them know I'm okay." I replied.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Gray asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well if they know you're alive, they will start looking for you. But they won't be able to find you." He replied.

"Wouldn't it be better to let them know I'm not dead?!" I said.

"I would be better to let them think that you're dead than search for you for the rest of their lives."

I looked down at my scroll, I wanted them to know so badly, but I knew Gray was right. I turned of the scroll and set in on the side table. "They would figure it out" I mumbled under my breath. No one seemed to notice.

I looked up and saw Natsu asleep on one of my bean bag chairs. I looked over at the clock. 11:20. "It's getting late. You guys should go." I said. "Not to be rude." I added.

"Yeah, you're right, we should go." Lucy said. "Do you want us to take Sleeping Beauty with us?" She asked, pointing at Natsu.

"No that's okay. You can let him sleep." I said.

"Okay, but I must warn you. He snores." She said and smiled.

"Well, see ya tomorrow Ice Queen." Gray said and started walking down the stairs.

"Night, Ice Boy." I said. "Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Weiss." She said and followed Gray down the stairs.

I heard the door close. I got up and walked over to the sleeping Natsu. For once he looked peaceful. I glanced over at my scroll. It would be so easy to send one little message. But Gray was right. I shouldn't. I was so tempting though. I started walking over towards it. My hand reached out to grab it. I stopped a few inches from it. I can't. I felt like if I did, I would be betraying Gray and the others. I looked back at it. Would it be so wrong? I grabbed it and opened the messaging app and clicked on Neptune's contact. The keyboard popped up. _'DON'T DO IT!'_ A voice in my head said. I knew it was right. But, my hand slipped. I hit send.

One new message to Neptune Vasilias "**_I'm Alive"_**


	8. You what?

**Chapter 8! Weiss did a bad thing in the last chapter! And its going to affect her later on! Who wants to guess? Because i know what it is!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a bunch of messages from Neptune on my scroll. I told him everything that Warren told me the other day. I was waiting for a reply but I never got on. "Why won't you reply?" I said.

"Weiss?" A voice said.

I looked up and say Natsu staring at me.

"Oh Natsu! I for got you were here!" I said.

"You sent them a message, didn't you?" He asked.

"I couldn't help it! My hand slipped. DON'T TELL GRAY! HE'S GOING TO BE SUPER MAD!" I yelled.

He walked over to me. "I'll try to not to let it slip." He said.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." I replied.

"Well it's the answer you're going to get." He said and stuck his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you exit the room so I can change?" I asked. He nodded and left the room.

I threw on a floral tank-top, faded denim shorts, and a pair of white flats. I put my hair in my usual bun that I wore with my combat skirt. I walked out of the room to find Natsu. I walked into the kitchen to find him going through my fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked over the fridge door. "Hey! I didn't get breakfast!" He said with his mouth full.

"Well take it to go, were leaving."

We walked to the guild mostly in silence. Natsu was still chewing on the food he brought with. "How much do you eat?!" I asked.

He shrugged and kept eating.

* * *

We got to the guild a few minuets later. We walked into the guild hall and I looked around. I finally spotted Lucy talking to Reedus.

I walked over to them, they were in the middle of a conversation. Lucy turned to look at me.

"Oh hey Weiss! I was just asking Reedus if he wouldn't mind painting a few pictures off your scroll for you."

"Oh you don't have to do that." I said.

"It would be my pleasure." He said.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem?" I asked.

"Of course not." He said and pulled a chair up next to him for me to sit on.

We had only been sitting there an hour, and he had already painted Forever Fall Forest, The Cross Continental Transmit Building, a picture of Team RWBY, a picture of Neptune and I and he was currently working on a picture of Winter and I. A lot of people started to gather. Most of them wanted to see what Vale was like.

"Hey Weiss." A voice said.

I looked up and saw Gray. "What's up?" I asked.

Can I talk to you?" He asked. Oh no! Natsu spilled.

"Yeah sure. Is it okay if I leave for a little bit Reedus?" I asked.

He nodded. I got up and followed him in silence until he stopped.

"What did you want to talk about." I asked.

"You told them, didn't you?" He asked.

"I know! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" I replied.

"Why did you do that?"

"Maybe because I thought it was the best thing to do in this situation!" I was getting a little mad now.

"I told you not to!" He yelled. A few people turned their head to look at us.

"Why are you trying to control what I do?" I yelled. More people started watching.

"It's not important! You should have listened to me!"

"I think it's pretty important. Tell me what it is!" I yelled.

"Because you need to be protected!" He yelled back.

"WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO PROTECT ME?" I yelled.

He pushed me up against the wall and pinned me there. "Because over the last four days, I fell in love with you!" The guild hall was silent. My body went numb. His face turned red and he looked shocked at what he had just said. He took few steps back, unpinning me from the wall. We just stood there starring at each other.

Neptune flashed threw my mind. When I looked at Gray, I remembered Neptune.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Weiss..." He said._

_I looked over at him. "What's up?" I asked._

_"I think I fell in love with you." _

**_End Flashback_**

"Well, I can't love you." I said finally said. My body relaxed and I started walking towards the doors. "Weiss... wait" Gray said. I kept walking. A hand grabbed my wrist. I turned back. It was Gray. I tried to free my wrist from is hand but he was too strong. "Don't go." He whispered. I finally freed my wrist from his grip and walked out the doors. I started walking down the stairs. I didn't know where I was going but i knew it wasn't here. I heard the doors open behind me.

"I don't want to talk Gray." I said.

"It's not Gray." Lucy's voice said.

I turned around to look at her. "I'm not going back in there." I said.

"And I don't blame you." She said. "But this isn't going to go away because you want it to."

"What are you some kind of love expert?" I asked.

"No but it won't go away."

I just looked at her. I took two steps down.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Any where but here." I said as I turned around and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"By the way, I think you two would be a great couple!" She yelled after me.

"You're forgetting I have a boyfriend!" I yelled back.

"Yeah but he's in another world!" She replied.

"Doesn't mean I don't still love him."


	9. Let's talk

**Chapter 9! Ohhhh! Gray and Weiss, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-p-p-i. oops wrong rhyme. anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

_"Because over the last four days, I fell in love with you!" _ His words rang over and over in my head. 'How could he love me? We just met!' I thought. I took my usual way home. I copied Lucy's actions by walking on the ridge by the river. "Be careful Weiss" The two men on the boat said. I looked over at them to answer and almost fell in. "Woah!" They said. I stepped off the ridge and continued back to my to apartment on the sidewalk. A few minuets later, I reached my destination. I unlocked the door and walked in. It was quiet. His words rang in my head again. I started singing to get rid of the thoughts. "Mirror. Tell me something." I sang. "Tell me who's the loneliest of all." I walked up the stairs, still singing. "Fear of, Whats inside me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone."

I walked into the upstairs bathroom. I undid my hair and started the shower. I undressed and climbed in. The cold water felt nice on my skin. 'It was a dream right? It didn't happen.' I tried to trick myself into thinking it wasn't real, but it wasn't working. Even though I was mad a Gray, I felt myself forgiving him. '_You two would make a cute couple.' _My face got warm at the thought. Why did I feel this way. I didn't love him! I tried to push the thought out of my head."Mirror Mirror, whats behind you?" I continued. "Save me from the things I see." I turned the water off and stepped out. "I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?" I looked at the clock. 1:56. HOW LONG WAS I IN THE SHOWER! I wrapped my self in a towel and walked out to the living room/bedroom. I spotted my scroll sitting on the side table. I walked over to it and picked it up. Still no messages from Neptune. 'Did he think I was lying?' I asked myself. When I looked up it was 2:30. 'I got to keep track of time better.' I thought. "Mirror Mirror, tell me something." I continued. I started walking down the stairs. My stomach was telling me it was time to eat. "Who's the loneliest of all?" made a turkey sandwich and started walking around my apartment. "I'm the loneliest of all" There was a knock on the door. Without thinking about what I was currently wearing, I answered it.

"Hey Weiss." It was Lucy. She looked down at what I was wearing. "I can come back later." She said.

I looked down. "Oh! I forgot I wasn't dressed. Come in. Ill be right back." She walked into the room and I quickly ran upstairs and changed back into the clothes I was wearing earlier. I ran back down and found her looking around my apartment.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Oh, Reedus wanted me to drop these off." She said and handed me the pictures. "He framed them for you."

"Oh, Thank you!" I said. "I'll have to remember to thank him."

"What was that song you were singing?" She asked.

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Yeah! It was beautiful!" She said.

"Thank you. It's a song I always used to sing back in my world." I replied.

"Well you can sing it in ours too." She said and smiled at me.

"So, how long did it take Reedus to finish this one after I left?" I asked and held up the picture of Winter and I.

"Not long. He only had a few more details to add after you left."

I looked at the picture. I remember this day. It was December 15th, we went to a park and went ice skating. In the picture, we had our heads together. She had one eyes closed and her mouth wide open. I was looking at the camera smiling and had one arm around her.

"It's a beautiful picture." She said.

"Yeah Reedus did a good job." I replied.

"When was the picture taken?"

"Last year. I was still 17 and she was 14." I replied. **(Writers note for the reader. In my mind Winter is younger.)**

"You two defiantly are sisters." She said. "You two look a lot alike."

"We get that a lot." I replied.

"Weiss.." She said.

"Yeah?"

"You know, Gray ran out the doors after you but Natsu and Elfman had to hold him back." She said.

"Not to be rude," I said. "but I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"Okay, but you still have to face it soon." She reminded me.

"I know" I said and looked down at the floor. "I guess it just surprised me."

"Surprised you?"

"Wouldn't it surprise you? I mean we just met and now he saids he loves me? And after we were just yelling at each other." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Let's change the subject." I said. "Do you want to help me hang these?" I ask.

"Sure" She said.

We hung the Forever Fall Forest by the beanbags in the living room area. The Cross Continental Transit Building was next to the window. The picture of Neptune and I was small enough (5x7 photo) to set on my bedside table, and the one of winter and I (same size) I set on the dresser. The picture of Team RWBY, was 22'' by 36'' and hung on the wall above my bed.

"There, now it feels a little more like home." I say and walk around looking at our work.

"It's getting late, I better get home." She said.

"Oh. Is it that late already?" I ask. I look over at the clock on the bedside. "Whoa, look at the time."

"Yeah, Well see you tomorrow, Lucy!" I said as she walks down the stairs. I hear the door close. I undress and get into my pajamas. I brush my teeth and climb into bed. I was just getting comfortable when there was a knock at the door.

I walk down the stairs. I shuffle to the door and slowly open it. Gray stood on the other side.

"Hey." He says.

I try to close the door on him but her catches it before it can click closed. I pull the door back open. "I just climbed into bed." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to sleep right now." He says.

"It's okay." I reply. I gesture in to the room. He walks in and I close the door behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I said earlier." He says.

"Oh. I figured." I said. I look down at the floor.

"I meant what I said."

I looked up at him. "And I meant what I said." I reply.

"I figured." There was a silence in the room. "Why can't you?" He asks finally.

"I love someone else. And we just met. I don't feel I know you well enough to love you."

"Well, lets start learning about each other." He says.

"Okay." I say. I feel my cheeks heat up. '_Stop it!'_ I say to myself. _'You don't love him.'_ Good thing it was dark, so he couldn't see my face very well.

"I have bean bag chairs upstairs. We can sit there." I say. We start walking up the stairs, I was leading and he was following. About half way up, I misplaced my foot and fell backwards.

"Woah!" I say as i feel myself falling back. I collide with Gray. We fall all the way back down to the bottom. I open my eyes and Gray is lying directly on top of me, our faces inches apart. I look into his eyes. He looks directly back into mine. He starts moving his face closer to mine. I turn my face to the left. He gets the message and moves further way.

"Are you okay?" He asks, trying to play off what he just tried.

"Yeah I'm okay. I would be better if the guy sitting on me would get up." I say. He laughs and gets up. He extends his hand for me to grab. I take it and he pulls me up.

"Well I better go." He says. I look at him. His face is redder than mine.

"Oh, okay." We walk to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow" I say.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." He replied.

"Goodnight Gray." I said as he walked away.

"Night Ice Queen." He says and turns his head to look at me.

I closed the door and walked up stairs. I look out the window and see him walking. I smile. I climb into bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed those two long paragraphs! Thanks for reading**


	10. The Next Day

**Did you like that long chapter? I know I did. On with the story!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning to snoring and a blue tail in my face. I looked over to see Happy lying right next to my head and Natsu a few inches from him. Natsu's face was pushed sideways into the bed with his butt sticking up in the air. I pushed them both to the floor. I peeked over the edge. They were both still asleep. '_That's impossible.' _I thought. I crawled out of bed and stepped around them.

I walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of white shorts. I grabbed my combat skirt and jacket. I set them down on the table in the kitchen. I grabbed a pair of scissors and walked back to the table and sat down. I started cutting out a smaller version of the Schnee emblem from the dress. I sewed it onto the back, left pocket of the shorts. I grabbed the rest of the material and threw it away. I didn't need it anymore.

I walked back up stairs and grabbed a light blue tank top. I went into the bathroom to change. I didn't want Natsu or Happy to wake up while I was changing. I slipped into the clothes I had chosen and looked in the mirror. I grabbed my brush and went through my hair once. I threw my hair up in a high pony tail and proceed out the bathroom door. I grabbed a pair of blue heals and threw them on.

I looked at the clock, 7:45, might as well go the the guild. I walked down the stairs and out the door. I started walking and ran into Lucy on the way.

"Hey!" She said.

"Good morning!" I said. "How are you?" I asked.

"Pretty good, and you?" She replied.

"I'm good. I woke up with a blue tail in my face and a snoring Natsu." I said.

"They found a way into your apartment too?" She asked.

"I guess so." I replied.

The next few minuets to the guild were silent. We didn't know what to say. I could tell by her eyes that she was curious about how I was going to react to Gray today. She kept glancing over at me. We got to the guild and there were only a few people there. Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Jet, Droy and Gray were there.

I walked over to Erza, who was looking at the request board. She was carefully looking over each request.

"Good morning." She said as is walked up next to her.

"Morning." I replied. "See anything that sparks your interest?" I asked.

"Maybe this one." She said and pointed to one in the middle. "I'll have to wait 'till the rest of the team gets here to decide though." She said.

I looked at the flyer. The job sounded easy enough. Guarding the city hall in Onibus. Seems simple.

"Hey Weiss!" A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Mira waving me over. She was standing behind the bar as usual. I walked around all the tables in the guild and sat down on one of the stools in front of her.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"What's going on between you and Gray?" She asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Oh come on there has to be something. Come on! He told you he loved you!"

"Yeah, but nothing happened." I replied.

"Are you sure? You blushed when you said that." She smiled. She set he head in her hands and placed her elbows on the counter and looked at me with anticipation.

I paused and turned my chair slightly. "Nothing happened." I whispered.

"Of course not." She said and winked at me. "I bet he tried to make a move on you! I bet he came to you apartment late last night and tried to explain!"

"Are you always this nosy?" I asked.

She smiled. "Not always."

I smiled back. For the first time in a while I felt a little at home. The people here took me in and treated me like family. It was weird. I only really felt that with my team.

"Hey Weiss!" Lucy yelled across the hall. "Come on we got to talk about this mission!" She waved me in her direction.

I slid of the chair and walked over to where Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were.

"Alright, now that we're all here, we can decide on this mission.

Gray grabbed the request. "It seems a little too easy." He said. "Just guarding the city hall? Doesn't sound like much of a challenge."

"That's true, but it does pay well." Lucy responded. "I think we should take it"

"There's got to be a catch right?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?" Erza asked.

"Well, most of these request are a little challenging, but this one is just guarding a city hall. There has to be more to it." I replied.

"That could be true. But it would still be worth the money." Lucy said.

"What does everyone think?" Erza asked.

"Let's take it." Lucy said.

"Yeah! Sounds easy enough!" Natsu agreed.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Why not. I'm in." Gray said.

"I still think there's a catch. I guess I'm in." I said.

"Alright, it's settled, we'll take the job. I'll go tell Mira we excepted this job." Erza said and started walking towards her.

"Yes! Now i'll have money for rent!" Lucy said excitedly.

I heard the doors to the guild open behind me. More people must be getting here now.

"Excuse me!" A voice said behind me. "I'm looking for someone with the name of Weiss Schnee!" I knew that voice.

I slowly turned around. Not believing my ears.

He looked around the room, his eyes met mine.

"Hey there Snow Angel."


	11. How did you get here?

**Hope you're enjoying the story! I know I am.**

**I Really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do!**

**Reviews are welcome and suggestions are ****appreciated. On with the story.**

* * *

"Is that.." Lucy started, looking at the man who just walked in, just as surprised as me.

"NEPTUNE!" I yelled and started running at him. Tears started running down my face. He opened his arms as I got closer. I jumped into his arms. He pulled me up and spun me around. I buried my face in his shoulder. I started crying. He put one of his hands on the back of my head. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"I missed you." I said and smiled up at him, tears still running down my face.

"I missed you too." He said. He pressed his lips up against mine. I closed my eyes and pressed back. Though, something felt different between the two of us.

We pulled away and he set me back on the floor. "How did you get here?" I asked.

"I tracked down Roman and basically beat it out of him. Then I turned it into this." He said and pulled out a vile of green liquid from the bag on his back.

"That's amazing!" I replied.

"Weiss?" A voice behind me said. I turned around. It was Lucy followed by Erza, Natsu, Happy and Gray. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" She asked.

"Oh! Yeah! This is Neptune." I said.

"Greetings" He said and waved his hand to them.

"Neptune, these are my friends, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray." They waved as I said their names.

"Wait, Is that a flying cat?" He asked.

"I talk too!" Happy said.

He must have jumped two feet in the air. "That's impossible!" He said.

We spent the next few minuets explaining this world to him.

"Magic! That's so cool!" He said, practically jumping like a school girl.

Everyone smiled at him when he said that. "That's what both of you thought when we said magic." Natsu said.

"So Weiss." Neptune said. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

This question hit me like a brick. "What? Go home?" I replied.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said and grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, I don't want to go." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I got here, I did want to go home. But now, after I've been here awhile, I found it like a reset button. I got to start over! Everything that I have done and wanted to undo is behind me. I got another chance. Why shouldn't I take it?"

"Because this isn't where you belong." He said.

"Well this is where I _want _to belong!" I said.

"Come her." He said and pulled me out the front doors.

"Weiss, what are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm thinking that this is the where I want to be."

"People need you in our world. What about your team? What about your sister."

"Neptune, I.."

"What about me?" He asked. "What if I need you." He looked down at me, sadness filled his eyes.

"Neptune. I want to stay here." I said.

"You're coming home." He said, the sadness replaced with anger. He tightened the grip on my wrist.

"Oww!" I yelled and looked down at his hand. "That hurts!"

"Well, your hurting me!" He replied.

I tried to pry his hand off my wrist but it was no use.

"Neptune please!" He only tightened his grip.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. This was going to leave a bruise.

"We're leaving!" He yelled and took the vile out of his bag. I was really struggling to get out of his grip now.

The guild doors opened beside us. Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray and Lucy stepped through.

"Neptune! Please! You're hurting me!" I yelled once more.

He pulled me closer and looked me in the eyes. In one quick move, he pushed me back and let go, sending me into one of the pillars out side.

"Weiss!" Gray yelled and ran towards me.

"I'll be back in a few days to get you." Neptune said and took a drink of the liquid in hand. In a bright flash, he was gone.

Tears were streaming down my face. He had never treated me like that before. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Gray.

"Hey, are you ok..." I pushed myself into him and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and held me for a while. He rubbed my back in effort to comfort me. My cheeks heated up at his cold touch.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My wrist hurts a little though." That was a lie.

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled it up. Placing his hand on my newly formed bruise, he froze the area.

"Does he always treat you like that?" Erza asked.

I shook my head. "No. He's never done that before."

* * *

I looked down at the bruise on my wrist as I walked home with Lucy.

"Your bruise looks better." Lucy said.

"Yeah." I replied. "I'm glad Gray froze it." I said and poked at the ice still surrounding my wrist. I smiled.

"What's that smile for?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

_"I'll be back in a few days to get you." _Neptune's words rang through my head. My smile slowly faded.

"Weiss?" I heard Lucy say.

"Hmmm?"

"I said your name like 6 times."

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I zoned out." I replied.

'What's on your mind." She inquired.

"Neptune." I answered simply.

"Don't worry. We won't let him take you." She said.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. She reminded me a little of Ruby.

"Well here you are!" She said and pointed at my apartment.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow!" I said and unlocked my door. She waved and walked over to hers.

I stepped into my apartment. The cold air inside made me shiver. I waked up stairs and grabbed a sweater out of my dresser. As is walked over the my bed I noticed the picture of Neptune and I on my bedside table. I flipped it around and proceeded to flop onto my bed. I brought my hand above my face and looked at the ice on my wrist. It was starting to get a little too cold. I picked at the edge. I did nothing but scratch it. This was going to be on me all night.

I closed my eyes and let my body relax. In no time at all, I was asleep.

* * *

**Sorry! I kind of made Neptune a jerk in this chapter! oops! Hope you liked it anyway.**


	12. I'll stay with you

**This story is already at chapter 12! It's like watching my baby grow up! Don't cry!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh... I'm going to be trying out some P.O.V's in this chapter so bear with me.**

* * *

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

Lucy and Weiss had left the guild about an hour ago. It was about 10:30 now and Natsu and I were just heading out.

"How do you think Weiss is?" Natsu asked me as we walked down the stairs in front of the guild.

"I hope she's doing okay. She looked pretty scared earlier." I replied.

Happy flew over to me. "Did you really mean what you said the other day?" He asked. "You know, about you falling in love with her?"

"Yeah, I did." I responded.

"If you love her, wasn't it hard to see her kiss that guy with the blue hair?" He asked.

I thought for a second. "Yeah, it was. And I thought she was going to go back with him too."

"I thought that too." Natsu said and kicked a rock that was lying on the road.

"Her arm bruised really fast." Happy said.

"Shit. I forgot to take the ice off her arm." I said and turned around. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said and started walking in the direction of her apartment.

"Bye!" They said and continued to walk.

* * *

**_Weiss's P.O.V._**

"Merry Christmas Weiss!" Neptune said and handed me a small silver box and sat down next to me on the bed.

I grabbed it from his hands and opened it. There was a silver bottle of dust inside.

"I've never seen this dust before." I said picking it up and examining the bottle carefully.

"That's because I made it just for you." He said and scooted closer. "It's called _Weice" _

I rolled my eyes. "You have a weird sense of humor." I replied. "What does it do?" I asked.

"Well why don't you find out?" He said and handed me my Myrtenaster. I loaded it into the first barrel. I aimed at the empty dress mannequin in the corner of the room and fired. It froze.

"This is just..." I started and watched the mannequin burst into flames. I switched to the 6th barrel and extinguished it.

"Woah!"

"Yeah it's pretty cool." He said and wrapped an arm around me.

"That's amazing." I said. "Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed me. It lasted longer than usual. He pushed me down flat on my back on the bed and climbed on top of me. He moved down to my neck.

"Neptune." I said. I didn't like where this was going.

"Weiss.." He mocked and continued. He placed his left hand on my inner thigh.

"Neptune" I said more aggressively. He moved his hand under my combat skirt onto my hip. "Stop." I said.

"Let's not." He said and moved his lips closer to my chest.

I pushed on his chest in effort to get him to stop. He laughed. I felt his hand move further under my combat skirt.

"NEPTUNE!" I yelled. "STOP!"

"I tell you what to do!" He said.

I woke up screaming in a pool of my own sweat. _It was only a dream. __It didn't actually happen. _I thought.

"Weiss?" I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I pulled my blanket up to my eyes, afraid it was Neptune.

"Weiss?" The voice wasn't Neptune's. It was Grays.

"Gray?" I sat up. "How did you get in my apartment?"

"It's not that hard." He replied. "Are you okay? You were screaming." He said and walked closer to the bed.

I looked down at my sheets. "It was just a dream." I replied.

"Do dreams normally make you scream?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." I said and stepped out of bed.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I wrapped my blanket round me. "So, why were you in my apartment in the first place?" I asked.

"Oh, right. I wanted to unfreeze your wrist." He said and stepped closer.

"Oh yeah." I said raising my arm.

"Here." He gently grabbed my wrist and the ice shattered.

"Thanks." I said. I flipped on the lamp next to my bed. The bruise had gotten less purple and was faint.

"Are you sure you're okay. No offense, but you look horrible." He said.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

_"Neptune! Stop!"_

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

She said she was okay, but her face said differently. She had sweat lines on her face. Her eyes were red and her white hair was a mess. I looked down her body. She had scratch marks on her legs and arms. Her clothes were wrinkled. Her eyes kept at the floor.

"Well if you need something..." I stared.

"W-would you stay here tonight?" She asked. This surprised me. Her eyes were still on the floor.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Thanks." She sat on the edge of the bed, eyes still on the floor.

I walked over to one of her bean bag chairs and sat down. "Goodnight Weiss."

"Night Gray." She said and turned out the light and climbed back into bed.

She tossed and turned for a while, but eventually fell asleep. I nodded off a few minuets later.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a body hitting the floor. I jumped up and looked over were Weiss's sleeping body on the floor.

"Weiss?" I cautiously walked over to her figure. I knelt down and looked at her. "Weiss?" I asked once more.

Her eyes shot open. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She took hold of her blanket and wrapped tightly around herself. We sat down on the bed.

"I apologized because..." She started. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I might go back with Neptune." She finally said.

"What?"

"I don't belong here." She wiped the tear away but it was quickly replaced. "This isn't my world."

"Are you sure this isn't just about Neptune?" I asked. She pulled on the end of her blanket and kicked her feet a little. "Maybe." She sounded unsure.

"Well why don't you think about it some more." I replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you are probably just scared because of what Neptune said. And I heard you, you want to stay here."

She smiled at me. "Yeah, I did say that didn't I?"

"And if he tries to take you, we won't let him. Okay?"


	13. The morning after

**Chapter 13! Don't worry! I do have a plan for where this is going. It's just not there yet.**

**Enjoy! OH! This chapter is in Weiss's P.O.V.**

* * *

The next morning was strange. It was strange enough waking up to Natsu's snoring, but it was stranger rolling over and seeing Gray sleeping next to you.

"Gray?" I asked and looked over at him. _"__He must still be sleeping." _I thought.

I looked at him closer. He breaths were shallow. The more I watched him, the more I wanted to watch him. He looked so peaceful. His leg moved under the sheets. I held my breath as it grazed across mine. My face got warm.

He turned over onto his side so that he was facing me. Still sleeping but his breaths weren't as shallow. I could feel his cold breath on my face. We were inches apart.

His eyes slowly opened. "Weiss?" He asked sleepily. He rubbed his eyes. "Why is your face red?" He questioned.

I covered my cheek with my hand. "No reason. These sheets are warm." I lied.

"Hmm... I guess they are." He said.

Silence came over us. I laughed, breaking it.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's not important." I said and climbed out of bed.

He grabbed my wrist. "No, come on. Tell me." He said.

I flinched. "Ow!" I said.

"Sorry! That's your bad wrist." He let go.

"You hurt me, so now I'm not going to tell you." I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, come on!" He said and grabbed my other wrist and pulled me back down. He had pulled me directly on top of him. The way I landed had me kneeling over him, with a leg on each side.

"Now you've got to tell me." He said. "Cause you can leave. I've got you trapped." He smiled.

"Alright fine." I gave in. "I was laughing because..."

"Should I come back later?" A voice behind us said.

I looked over my shoulder to see Lucy standing there. I looked down at Gray and back at her.

"It's not what it looks like!" I said. I tried to move but Gray still had me trapped.

"Well, I just came by to walk with you to the guild, but I see that you've already got an escort." She smiled at us.

"Just a second we can all walk together." I said. Gray still had me trapped though. I looked down at him. "Would you let go?" I asked.

He smiled up at me. "Not until you tell me."

I sighed. "Okay. I..."

"Whoa! You two are getting comfy!"

I looked to the window. Natsu and Happy were flying out side.

"It's not what it looks like." I said once again.

"It looks like you two are wrestling!" Natsu said. "I'm joining!" He said and jumped through the window and onto the bed. He broke Grays grip on me and the two of them ended up on the the floor.

"That gives me a chance to get dressed." I said out loud to no one in particular. I grabbed a few things out of my dresser and headed towards the bathroom.

The clothes I had chosen were a pair of dark blue jeans and teal button up tank top with a black collar. I pulled my hair into a side pony and stepped out of the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of gray heals and slid them on. The boys were still on the ground.

"Ahem." I said. They stopped at looked up at me. "Are we leaving or are you two going to cuddle some more?" I asked.

They stood up and dusted themselves off. "Yeah we're coming." They said and followed us down the stairs.

* * *

The trip the to guild was mostly Gray and Natsu fighting.

"I would have won!" Natsu said for the hundredth time.

"No way flame brains, I would have totally won!" Gray countered.

Lucy and I just laughed the entire time.

The guild hall was already pretty full by the time we had gotten there. We had already been there for an hour when Gray pulled me to the side.

"What where you laughing about this morning?" He asked.

"You're still hung up on that?" I asked and let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. What was so funny."

"I just don't remember you lying down with me last night." I smiled up at him.

"That's it? That's what was so funny." He asked.

"Yeah."

He smiled down at me and shook his head.

I smiled and walked back over to who we were talking to before. The group consisted of Shadow Gear, Team Natsu, Mira and Gajeel.

"What was that about?" Mira asked when we returned.

"Probably about what you two did this morning." Lucy said and winked at us.

"What did you two do?" Mira said. Her eyes lit us in anticipation.

"Nothing!" I said.

"No way! You two where practically on top of each other." Natsu said.

"They were!" Lucy said.

I felt my face heat up. "It's not how it sounds." I tried.

"Yeah" Gray said. "She wouldn't tell me something, so I trapped her till she told me."

"Hey, why were you at her apartment?" Gajeel asked.

"Apparently he spent the night." Lucy chimed in.

"You're not helping this situation." I glared. She laughed.

"Why were you spending the night anyway?" Natsu asked.

"She asked me to." Gray said.

"_You're _not helping the situation." I directed at Gray.

"Sorry." He said.

"I asked him to spent the night because, I was scared." I admitted.

"Of what?" Erza asked.

I looked at the floor. "Neptune." I said shyly.

"Oh." They all replied.

"I'm not leaving though." I said. "I want to stay here."

"We will agree with what you do, either way." Erza said and smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her.

"Hey, we should go on that job!" Natsu said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that one!" Lucy said.

"What do you guys say?" Erza asked.

"Let's go!"


	14. The Second Mission

**Chapter 14! Hmmm... Uhhhh... yeah! Great intro me! Great job! Yeah! No! NO! You're fired! *Sigh* Oh well..**

**On with the story! **

* * *

The train ride to Onibus was as usual. Natsu sick, Lucy looking out the window holding Plue, Happy flying around, Erza nonsense talking, and Gray looking extremely bored. I was sitting next to Lucy, playing with the dust in my Myrtenaster.

"Do you always play with those?" Gray asked.

"Only when I'm bored." I replied and emptied one of the barrels into a container and back into the barrel.

"Then let's talk. So you're not bored." He said.

I smiled. "What would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"Tell me about you're world." He said and sat back in his seat.

"Okay." I said and thought for a second. "The world I came from is very different from this one. No magic, no spells, potions or flying cats. We rely on our weapons, dust and our semblances."

"Sounds difficult." He said.

"Yeah, but magic seems harder that dust."

He nodded "Continue." He said.

"Okay well," I thought some more. "There's faunus."

"What's that?" Her asked.

"They are humans that share certain traits with animals. Like rabbit ears, night vision, tails, retractable claws, cat ears."

"Hmmm..." He sounded. "Weird."

"One of my friends is one." I said and looked directly at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean.."

"No, it's okay. I wasn't to fond of the faunus before I met her."

"Why not." He asked.

"Because my family's company has been in a long, bloody battle with them."

"Oh, I can see why you disliked them." He said and set his elbows on his knees, and rested his head in his hands.

"We're here." Erza said and stood up.

"Already?" I asked as we pulled up to Onibus station.

"I'd like to here more about your world sometime." Erza said.

"You were listening?" I asked.

She smiled and started off the train.

"Come on Natsu." Lucy said.

"Yeah." He said and slowly walked away.

I grabbed my Myrtenaster and started off too, followed by Gray.

* * *

We walked up to city hall. The town was as busy as Magnolia.

We walked in the front doors and were greeted by a petite woman behind an extremely over sized desk.

"Hello! Welcome to Onibus city hall." She said. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"We're here about the job request." Erza said.

"Oh you must be the wizards from Fairy Tail!"

"We would be them." Lucy said.

"Great! Follow me." She said and stepped out from behind the desk. She was shorter than Lucy. "My name's Kira by the way."

We followed her down a long hallway that ended in oak wood doubled doors. Kira pushed the doors open and led us inside.

"Mr. Hart, the Fairy Tail wizards are here." She said.

"Thank you Kira." He said. She nodded and left the room.

"So, Fairy Tail wizards, you got here early so you can just hang out in here until I come get you again." He said.

"Thank you, Sir." Erza said and sat down on one of the couches.

"Weiss, why don't you tell us about you world again." Gray said.

The next few hours were just me talking about Remnant. About the people there, the Grimm, semblances, weapons, dust, and so on and so fourth. By the time we looked up it was 8:30.

The door swung open and Mr. Hart walked in.

"We are about to leave so you may start the watch." He said and turned right to me. "It's funny. I can't sense your magic energy."

"Weird." I said, not breaking eye contact. He finally turned and walked out the door.

* * *

We split up into groups of two. Erza and Lucy, Natsu and Happy and Gray and I. Erza and Lucy took the top floor, Natsu and Happy paroled the outside, and we took the bottom floor.

"Well, this is boring." Gray said.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad." I responded.

"We're just walking in circles." He said.

"Well lets find something to pass the time." I said.

"Okay... you're it!" He said and pushed my arm and ran ahead.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! You got to catch me." He said.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled and ran after him.

I stopped a while ahead. There were two ways to go. Left or straight. I looked down both. No sign of Gray. I turned left and started running again. The hallways were dark with only a few dim lights in each. I had been running for a while now and hadn't run into Gray yet. "Gray?" I called out. No answer. "Gray?" I called again. I was starting to worry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Gray?" I turned around.

"What beautiful hair you have." This was not Gray.

"Who are you?"

He laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know." He raised his fist. Darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Everyone was there, lying on the floor arms tied behind there back. I moved and realized I was in the same boat.

"Weiss!" I looked around the room for the voice. It was Natsu.

"Natsu? What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Hey do you think you can reach your weapon and cut these ropes?" He asked.

"Why don't you use your magic to get us out of this?"

"I tried. They use binding magic on us."

I have no idea what that mean." I said.

"Just grab your weapon." He said.

I tried to stand up. My legs were tied too. I pulled my arms around my legs to the front of my body. I struggled to get up, but there was no chance of that working. "Natsu, I'm going to use you to stand up." I started scooting in his direction. Once I reached him, I placed my hands on his head and pulled myself up. I hobbled over to where my Myrtenaster was propped up against the wall. I grabbed the hilt and slid the blade between my legs and cut the rope around my ankles. I sat on the ground and placed my Myrtenaster between my shoes and cut the ropes around my wrists.

"Yeah!" Natsu said. "Now free me."

I ran over to him and cut the restraints around him.

"Thanks. Get the others." I ran around cutting everyone free and waking them up.

"Thanks Weiss." Lucy said as I cut her free.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Lucy asked.

"I just remember someone knocking me out." I replied.

"Same." Lucy said.

"Well, let's go find them!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"We need a plan first, Natsu." Erza said. "We can't just rush out there."

"Why not? We do it all the time."

"Hmm. I guess you're right. Same groups as before. Let's go." She said as her and Lucy walked out to door.

"Come on Happy, Let's go!" Natsu said and Happy and him flew up and out a window.

"Ready?" Gray asked.

"I always am." I replied.


	15. The Second Mission Part 2

Chapter** 15! This is the longest story I have written, Private or public. I'm really happy with the story so far and I can't wait to update it more.**

**P.S. There will be an O.C. in this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

We exited the room from the door in the back. Everything was pitch black outside that room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, reaching around in the dark trying to find Gray.

"Here. Follow me. Wait were are you?" He asked. I reached around some more until I felt his cold skin.

"There you are." He said and grabbed my hand and gently pulled me in the direction he wanted to go.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

"No clue." He said and continued to walk forwards.

We walked silently in the dark for a while. Nothing was making a noise, nor where there any lights anywhere.

_"We're not going to find anything with it being this dark. We should try to find a way out of the build..." _My thoughts were stopped as I felt myself slam into Grays back.

"Hey what did we stop for?" I asked.

"I thought I heard something." We went quiet for a while, listening.

"There it is again."

"I heard it too." I said.

"It came from this direction." He said and started walking again, pulling me behind him.

* * *

We came across a door with a faint light from the other side.

"It came from here." He whispered. He grabbed the handle and pushed on the door. "Someone's in there." He whispered and looked back at me. I pushed my face up to where he was looking. Inside there was a man a few inches taller than Gray. He had jet black hair, and piercing green eyes. He wore a large black coat with white trim that was buttoned up to his neck. On his wrist he had three white bands. As he stepped his shoes clicked. He spoke with low raspy voice.

"Is he talking to someone?" Gray asked.

I looked over at him. "I think so." I turned back to the door only to be greeted by the mans piercing green eyes aligned with mine.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." Replied.

"The white haired girl and her friend is here." He said loudly and a muffled yelled could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Well we should be going." I said and stood up. He stood up too. I turned around.

"Weiss!" I heard just before I hit the ground and blackness.

* * *

"Weiss?" I opened my eyes. We weren't at city hall anymore, we were back at the guild, in the infirmary. I looked around. Gray was sitting next to my bed.

"Gray? What happened?" He looked over at me, sadness in his eyes. He leaned over and hugged me.

"Gray? What's wrong." He pulled back.

"You almost died." He said.

"What?"

"There was another person in the room. They started draining our magic energy. When they got to you," He said. "Since you don't have magic, it started draining your life."

I looked down at the sheets. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a day and a half." He replied. "We were starting to get worried."

"Is everyone else okay?" I asked.

* * *

"Yeah, they're fine." He replied. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Weak." I said.

"You should get some more rest." He said.

"I want to get out of this room." I said. "It's the second time I've been in here."

He laughed. "Yeah, okay." He said as he grabbed my arm and helped me stand up. "You should hang on to my arm just in case." He said.

I smiled.

We walked down the stairs and were greeted by just about everyone in the guild.

"Weiss! I'm so glad you're okay!" Lucy said and gave me a hug.

"We were all pretty worried." Mira said. "But you really should be getting some rest."

"No. I'm okay." They raised their eyebrows. "No really! I'm okay!" I assured them.

"Do you remember anything about what happened?" Gray asked.

I thought for a second. "Not a thing. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." He replied.

We walked over to a table and sat down. They informed me about everything that happened at the city hall. It all sounded really intense. I was actually sad that I missed it. Apparently they destroyed city hall in the process. I had my head resting on my hands and somewhere during our talk I fell asleep.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Yeah, it getting late." I said and started to stand up. I looked over at Weiss. She had fallen asleep with her head in her hands.

"Hey what do we do with her?" I asked and pointed at Weiss.

"When did she fall asleep?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Show's how much we pay attention." Natsu said. He poked one of her arms. It fell to the side and her head slammed on the table.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

"Sorry." I looked over at her. How was she still asleep.

"Wow! She sleeps harder than me!" Natsu said and poked her a few more times.

"Cut it out! I'll just take her home." I said and picked her up bridal style. Her body was warm. When I turned towards the door, her head fell against my chest. He breath was warm against my cold skin. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I walked towards the doors.

"See ya!" Lucy said.

I exited the guild and proceeded down the stairs, Weiss still sleeping in my arms. The walk to her apartment was quiet. There were some people but it was mostly quiet.

I reached her apartment in a few minuets. As usual, it was easy to get in. I walked in and closed the door behind us and started climbing the stairs. I laid her on her bed. I looked down her body. Her shoes were still on. I sat on the end of the bed and careful removed her shoes and sat them on the floor next to me. I watched her sleep for a little bit. I know it's creepy but the more I watched, the more I wanted to watch her sleep. Her foot brushed across my leg. She smiled in her sleep. I smiled too. I was glad that she was okay. She was on the brink of death the other day. She took the news pretty well in my opinion, but something tells me that she wasn't okay.

The smile on her face slowly faded. Her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't like something in her mind right now. She kicked my leg. "Ow." I said aloud. She turned onto her side and whispered something. I couldn't make it out.

"Weiss?" I said and stood up. I moved closer to the front of the bed. She kicked again. 'Help' she whimpered.

"Hey, Weiss wake up." I said and sat down next to her. Another kick. "Hey! Wake up." I said and grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes popped open. "Gray!" She said and wrapped her arms around me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and returned the hug. She pulled back only to push herself towards me again and smash her lips into mine. I returned the kiss. She she pulled away. "Thank you." She said and looked into my eyes. "For saving my life the other day."

I looked at her. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"Some of my memories came back from that day." She responded.

I pressed my lips back onto hers. She ran her fingers through my hair. Her touch was warm. Though as an ice wizard, mostly every contact with someone was warm. But this felt different.

* * *

**I can't be the only one who ships these two right? Cause right now I'm shipping hard. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Welcome Home

**Chapter 16. I hope you are enjoying the story. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sun leaked in through the window. I kept my eyes closed and just lied there on my bed, enjoying the warm feeling on my back. My eyes popped open. The sun was in front of me. I turned my head to looked over my shoulder. Gray was pressed up against me, sleeping. I smiled. I felt his arm wrapped around me, his hand resting on my stomach. I lied my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. He shifted in his sleep, and pulled me tight to him. I let out a breath and pushed my self against him, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"Weiss." I heard him whisper. "I know you're awake."

I looked over my shoulder. "I didn't know you're awake." I replied. He started taking his hand off my stomach. I placed my hand on his and placed it back. "Don't move." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't move." I repeated. I Pushed myself back against him. He relaxed and lied his head back down. I smiled, until I heard the knock on the window. I opened my eyes. Natsu and Happy were hovering outside.

"Damn." Gray said. I got up and walked over to the window.

"Hey you two!" Natsu shouted through the window. I looked straight at him and pulled the curtains shut. "Hey!" I heard from outside. I smiled and walked back to the bed. Gray smiled at me as I climbed back into bed. He had just put his arm around me when Natsu's face appeared in the doorway. "What's up guys?" He said and walked over to us.

Gray rolled over onto his back and covered his face with his hands. "Why couldn't you just leave?" He asked.

* * *

The guild was busy this morning. People running in and out, grabbing job requests and running back out again.

"Hey Mira." I said as I took my usual seat at the bar.

"Good morning Weiss." She replied.

"What's everyone so busy for?" I asked as she handed me a glass of water.

"This is one of the more busy times of the year." She said. "Everyone's trying to get jobs done before the end of the month so they don't miss the annual Halloween party."

"That's right. Halloween is next week." I said.

"Yeah! Are you coming to the..." Her eyes widened and the color drained from her face.

"Mira? What's wrong?" I asked. I felt someones hands on my waist. "Hey snow angel. Ready to go?" I turned around.

"N-Neptune?" My hand started shaking. He leaned over and pressed his lips on mine. It felt so wrong. He pulled back. "Lets go." He said.

"N-No." I said. I noticed Lucy, Gray and Natsu sitting at a table. Gray looked up, color draining from his face too. Lucy and Natsu turned around. They all stood up and started walking over.

"Hey!" Gray yelled. "Back off."

Neptune turned around and was quickly surrounded by the three.

"Hey guys." He said. "It's nice to see you, but we gotta go."

"She doesn't wanna go." Natsu said. "She said it herself."

Mira tapped on my shoulder from behind the bar. I turned to her and she motioned for me to climb over.

"You should just go. She doesn't want to go with you." Lucy said.

"Look. She doesn't belong here in the first place. Plus, people need her in our world." Neptune said. "So we'll be going." He said.

"Look, she wants to be here. So leave." Gray said.

"Neptune." I said and walked up to him. "I'm staying here and nothing you say will make me go with you."

"Right. I get it." He said. "You wanna be here. I'll leave." He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." I said and relaxed.

"Nothing I say will make you go." He whispered into my ear. "But what I DO will." I felt a sharp pain in my back.

I pulled away. "What did you do?" I asked. I looked down. He had an empty syringe in his right hand.

"We're leaving." He said. A white light appeared and he vanished.

"No!" I yelled. I looked over at Gray tears streaming down my face and his. He ran over to me and put his arms around me. "I'm sorry." I cried into his shoulder.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. A white light.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was at the front entrance of Beacon Academy. More tears ran down my face. A pair of arms wrapped around me. I knew it was Neptune.

"Welcome home." He said.

I pushed away from him. "This isn't what I wanted. I wanted to stay in Fiore! With Gray and everyone else."

"Well you need to be _here_!" He yelled. "Not in some other world messing around with that Gray guy!"'

"Well we're not dating anymore so what do you care what I do with him!" I yelled back and started walking into the building. He grabbed my wrist. I looked over at him. "What..." He slapped me across the face.

"We are still dating. You don't make the decisions." He said.

"I don't want to date you!" I yelled. Another slap.

"You do what I say! If you don't, this will happen again." He said along with another slap. "Now behave and go find your team." He said and threw me to the ground.

I got up. "I don't like this new you." I said. Another slap. I turned towards the building and walked inside. "And if you tell your team about this, things will be worse!" He yelled behind me.

* * *

I stood outside my dorms door. I took a breath and knocked. The door opened and Ruby stood on the other side. Her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes. "WEISS!" She yelled and pulled me into the biggest hug I've ever had.

"Hey Ruby." I said. She let go and pulled me into the room and closed the door. I was quickly wrapped in another set of arms and then another. I looked up at Yang and Blake, tears in their eyes too.

"We missed you so much." Yang said followed by another hug. I looked around the room. Nothing has really changed. Everything still looks the same as when I left. But of course everything had changed. Ruby, Blake, Yang, Neptune for sure.

"What happened?" Yang asked. "And what's this mark on your back?" I told them everything minus what Neptune did. I told them about Fiore, magic, Fairy Tail, Gray. Basically everything that happened, I told them.

"You're in love with a guy from a different world?" Ruby asked.

I wiped a tear from my eye. "Yeah." I replied.

* * *

The next morning was strange. Not waking up in my apartment. Putting on my combat skirt. I left the jacket off. I wanted my Fairy Tail Guild symbol to show. I walked down the cafeteria for breakfast and got way too many looks. I grabbed an apple and sat down next to my team. Team JNPR sat across from us. Jaune almost cried when I sat down. We sat and talked for a while.

"Good morning snow angel!" Neptune slid onto the bench next to me. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered. "You didn't say anything did you?" I shook my head. "good."

The bell rang and everyone started moving out of the cafeteria and to their classes.


	17. The Week After

**Chapter 17. I'm sorry for making Neptune such a jerk, but it so much fun! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gray P.O.V.**

It had been a week since Neptune had taken Weiss back to Remnant. For everyone else, things went back to normal. But for me, everything was darker, the world was colder and I found my self alone more than usual. I went on jobs as often as I could to try to keep my mind off her.

"Mira, I'm taking this job." I said and handed her the request.

"Are you sure? That's your 5th one today." She said.

"Yeah."

"Oh come on Gray. The Halloween party's in a few hours. You should come. You need it." She said and put the request down on the counter.

"No, I'd rather go on the job." I replied.

"Gray. I'm not going to give you this job." She said.

"Come on Mira."

"No. You're not going on any more jobs today. And you're coming to the party tonight."

I looked over at her. "The job please Mira."

"No. No more jobs." She said and walked over and put the request back on the board. "You are coming to the party and that's final."

"Mira.."

"You need to get you're mind off Weiss." She said.

"Fine. I'll come."

She smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**Weiss's P.O.V.**

The week I had been back in Remnant was painful. Everything I did "wrong" Neptune hit me for it. He always did this during the time when we didn't have a class. No one had caught on to what was happening. Sun almost saw but Neptune quickly played it off. It had gotten worse recently. He would punch and kick me in the stomach, leaving bruises.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled. "What happened."

I pulled my pajamas over my head and sat down on my bed. "Don't worry about it."

"We haven't been doing any physical training that would have caused that." Yang said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I said and looked over at her.

"Can I take a look?" She asked and stepped towards me.

"No. It's fine." I said.

"If it was fine, you would let me look." She said and raised an eyebrow.

"Weiss what's going on?" Ruby asked. "You're being really secretive lately."

"Nothing's going on, okay?" I said.

"Okay, let me see your bruises."

"FINE!" I yelled. I pulled my pajamas up so that the bruises showed. She walked over and kneed down next to my bed and examined them.

"Weiss?" She asked and pointed to the edge one of the bruises. "Are these knuckle marks?"

"No." I lied.

"Weiss? What's going on?" Blake asked. "Is Neptune.."

"He's not doing anything." I said quickly, tears forming in my eyes.

"Weiss! If something's happening you have to tell us." Ruby said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and stood up. "Nothing's going on!" I yelled and walked to the other side of the room.

"Then explain the knuckle marks and bruises!" Yang yelled.

"Excuse me." A voice said from the door. I looked over and saw Neptune. "Can I talk to Weiss?" He said. I looked over at my team. They looked concerned. I turned to Neptune and slowly walked over to him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room.

He slapped me across the face. "You told them?" He asked, anger in his voice.

"I didn't say anything." Another slap.

"Don't lie to me! How did they know about the bruises then?"

"They saw them when I was changing." I said. "And I didn't say anything." He punched my in the stomach.

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not!" I tasted blood.

"Okay. Just one more thing." He said.

"Yeah, What?" I asked.

"Cover that mark of yours on your back." He said.

"No." I said.

He looked at me eyebrows raised. "What?"

"I said no. I want it to show." I replied. What did I just do?

"You're mine. So what I say goes. Cover it up." He said.

"I'm part of the Fairy tail guild, and I'm proud of that. It's going to stay out in the open."

He put a hand around my neck and lifted me in the air.

"You're my property, you do what I say." He said, tightening his grip around my throat.

"Nep..tune..." I gasped. "Please!" I pulled at the hand around my neck. My vision was blurring.

"Cover it up! You don't belong there! Forget about it! You're never going back!" He tightened his grip more.

"Neptune?" A voice said. I hit the floor, gasping for air. "What's going on?" It was Sun.

"Sun! It's not what it looks like." He tried. The door to the dorm opened and Ruby, Blake and Yang stepped out.

"What's going on out here?" Yang asked.

"I just caught Neptune choking her." He said and knelt down next to me. I looked up at him. Yang tackled Neptune to the ground and held him there.

"She's having trouble breathing, guys." Sun said. Ruby and Blake kneeled down also.

"She's not breathing properly. What did you do?" He asked.

"I don't know! I was just mad!" Neptune said. My vision started going black.

"Call Ozpin!" I heard Sun yell.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

The guild hall was completely decked out for Halloween, and mostly everyone was in costumes. I walked over to Lucy and Natsu.

"Hey Gray. I didn't think you were coming." Lucy said and handed me a glass of punch.

"I didn't either." I replied and took a sip from the glass. "Mira and Lisanna really went all out for this party." I said.

"Yeah the put a lot of work into this." Lucy agreed. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm okay." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked, sympathy in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dude, you're not fine. I've seen your behavior the last few days." Natsu said.

I looked at him. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."


	18. Aftermath

**So... the introduction of Winter at the RTX 2015 RWBY panel told us that she's older than Weiss. So that chapter of this story that has the story of them ice skating, just pretend that shes older. Okay, lets pretend. On with the story!**

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V. **

"Gray!" I heard from the other side of the guild hall. "You came!" Mira shouted and walked up to me.

"Did I have a choice? You basically forced me." I replied.

"Well, to be honest I didn't think you'd actually come! I thought you would wonder around town all night." She said.

I sighed. "I thought about it. Almost didn't come here tonight."

"You made the right choice. You needed this." She said and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry that she's gone."

"Thanks, Mira." I said. She took her hand off my shoulder.

"If you need to talk I'm here." She said.

"That's okay." I replied and returned to Lucy and Natsu.

* * *

The party ended about 2:30 in the morning. People slowly started staggering out into the streets, though most were passed out drunk on the floor of the guild hall. I had to step around a few people to get out of the building. I started walking in the direction of my apartment. I had been walking for a while before I realized I was more buzzed than I though. I looked up and found myself outside of Weiss's apartment. I walked up to the door and turned the knob. It was open. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

It was quiet. Nothing but the sound of the clock ticking on the mantel of the fireplace in the downstairs seating area. Her apartment was very nice. I had never really looked around her place this thoroughly before. I walked up the stairs into the living/bedroom. The room was neat. Everything had it's place. The only thing that wasn't tidy was her dresser. There were clothes hanging out of the drawers, and brushes and hair ties scattered across the top. I started going through the drawers, mostly tucking the clothes back in.

I started looking around the room some more. She had a few new pictures amongst the ones from before. There was one of Lucy and her, one of her holding Happy, and one with Natsu. Lucy, Happy, her and I. When did she have Reedus paint these? I walked over to her bed and sat down. Her sheets were soft but cold. I remembered the last night we spent here together. The sheets were warm, her body curled against mine. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to the memory.

* * *

**Weiss's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes. Looking around, I found myself lying in the hospital wing of Beacon Academy. The white beds and curtains all around. Though I wasn't the only one lying in a bed, the place was empty.

"Well, look who's awake." A voice said. I turned my head and saw my big sister sitting on the bed next to me.

"Winter!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you weren't dead, so I decided to pay you a visit." She stood up and walked over to me. "How are you?" She asked. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I could be better." I replied. "I am in a hospital if you can't tell."

She laughed, "Yes I can tell. And I'm glad you're okay." She said.

"Thanks." I replied. I looked down at the sheets covering me. "Please tell me that you came alone. That father's not here."

"Yes, I came alone." She assured me.

"Good. Iv'e already been beat to hell, I don't need anymore."

"Oh, come on, he wouldn't..."

"Come on Winter, you know the man." I said. "He'd beat me for trying to live in a different world and pay off the people who knew."

"Well at least he never sent you to the hospital." She said. "Why didn't you tell anyone that Neptune was hurting you."

"Same reason I never said anything about Father hurting me." I replied.

"Oh." She leaned down and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"Thanks." She let go and stood back up.

"So! Tell me about this Gray guy." She said.

I looked up. "How do you know about him?" I asked.

She smiled. "I talked to your team of course." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Tell me everything about him."

"Okay, he's an ice wizard, he has the most amazing eyes, he kind and gentle, caring.."

"You are totally in love with him!" She yelled and bounced a little.

"Yeah, yeah calm down. It's not that big of a deal." I said.

"Not a big deal? My cold shouldered sister is in love with someone!"

"I'm not cold shouldered!"

"Do you miss him?" She asked.

I felt tears welling up. "Can we not talk about it." I said.

"You really care for him don't you?" She asked.

I looked back down at my sheets.

"Okay, Okay. I get it. You don't want to talk about it." She said. "But you should know..."

"Excuse me." I voice said. I looked up. It was Neptune. "Can we talk?" He asked.

Winter turned around and walked over to him. "There's nothing to be said."

"I just came to talk to Weiss." He walked around to the left side of my bed. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I love you, and it will never happen again." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

He looked down at me. "What was that?" He asked. I just glared up at him. "Oh come on! That was the past. You still love me, right?" He asked and planted another kiss on my forehead. Again I pushed him away.

"Stop that!" He yelled. His hand made contact with my face. The slap echoed around the room and out into the main hallway. The force behind the slap was so immense, that I ended up on the floor. A sharp pain rushed through my arm.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I heard Winter yell. I looked up in time to see her jump over the bed and tackle Neptune to the floor. "WEISS! GET OZPIN!"


	19. Hope

Hey!** I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I will start writing again. I have some unexpected time on** **my hands and I figured I'd start this back up. So excuse me if I'm a little rusty.**

**enjoy! **

I slowly got up and felt more pain in my arm. I clutched it close to me and scrunched up my face in pain.

"Don't just stand there! What are you doing?! Go!" Winter yelled, still struggling with Neptune. I nodded and started out of the room, still holding my arm. I picked up the pace and kept heading towards Ozpins office. As I got closer the pain in my arm grew. I clutched it harder but it only made it worse. I yelped in pain. A few students looked at me, but I kept going. I finally reached the elevator and got in. I frantically hit the button for the top floor. The doors close and I lean my back against the side of the compartment. I let go of my arm. It falls uselessly to my side.

The doors open and I rush out.

"Professor!" I yell into the room.

Ozpin looks up from his desk. "Miss Schnee? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He inquired."I know. Please, you have to come. It's Neptune again."

He stands. "Leave it to me." He quickly walks to the elevator. "Stay here" The doors close behind him.

**Grays P.o.V. **

I woke with the sun in my eyes and a bad feeling in my gut. I sat up quickly and looked around the room. Everything was the same as I left it yesterday. Her clothes still tucked in nicely, the blue heals still scattered across the floor. The way she left it. I slowly got up and made her bed, smoothing the sheets back out. I sighed and slowly made my way downstairs. The clock ticked as usual. I helped myself to some of her food and headed back to the guild. Most of the members were still recovering from the party last night so the guild was pretty quiet. I grabbed a request from the board and walked over to Mira.

"Gray..." She started.

"Mira, I don't want to hear it." I said.

"Why don't you just not go out on a mission today? Take a day off." She tried.

"I handed you a job request for a reason"

she sighs. "I know. I guess I'll see you later then." She said sadly. I nodded and walked out of the guild.

**Weiss's P.o.V.**

I sat alone in his office, scared and in pain. I couldn't sit still any longer. I got up and started walking around his office, trying to get my mind off of what was happening and what was going to happen. I kept walking until I saw something familiar. It was a small bottle with a green solution inside. I recognized it immediately. It was what Neptune had used to travel between here and Fiore. I quickly grabbed to bottle with my good arm and shoved it into my pouch. I could go home, go back to Gray. I smiled to myself. The doors to the elevator clicked open and Ozpin, Neptune, and Winter walked into the office. I looked away from Neptune.

"It's alright, Miss Schnee." Ozpin said.

I looked up at him. He nods and smiles. I look at him and hold my arm again.

"Winter, if you wouldn't mind. Would you escort your sister back to the hospital wing?" He says.

"Of course sir. Come on, Weiss." She starts walking back towards the elevator. I follow. We get in and the doors close.

We get out and she leads me back to the hospital wing.

"Thanks, Winter..." I say quietly.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Well, I think my arms broken.." She hits me over the head.

"Not you arm you boob! What's wrong with you? Why are you so mopey?"

"It's nothing, Winter."

"Look. I know you've been dealing with a lot lately. What with the beatings and all, but, keep you're head up kid." She smiles.

"Thanks" I lay down on the bed again. A doctor comes by and knocks me out with heavy setitives.

**Welp... I think I'll end this one here. Sorry it's kinda short. I typed this one on my phone and I'm still getting used to writing again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **


	20. Weakness

**Back with another chapter and back on an actual computer. Yay! Hope you like this chapter, my computer died half way through and I was PISSED! Had to rewrite it! Grrr! **

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Darkness surrounded me and I felt alone. I sat up and looked around in the darkness, but there was no sign of anyone not even Winter was there. I remembered my arm and looked down. A white cast covered my forearm and wrist.

"Great." I said aloud. I put my other hand on it and picked at the edges of the wrappings. This was often a habit I found myself doing to any sort of wound wrapping or bandages. I didn't like the reminder I was weak.

I laid back and sighed. I missed Gray. _"I wish he was with me now." _I thought. _"If only I could go back, or he could get here" _I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. Another sign of weakness. I knew no one was there to see, but i would know. And I didn't need that to weigh down on me any further then it already did. Father always called me weak, not strong enough to hold my own out there as a huntress. Part of me believed him, but the other made me walk out the door that day I left for Beacon. I wanted him to be wrong, I wanted to be strong and exceed his expectations. But at this moment, here sitting in the hospital wing with a broken arm, I felt noting but weak and useless. I wiped away more tear. I couldn't let them show. I couldn't let him win.

_"What good and I here? Am I even worth being here at Beacon? What worth am I in Fairy Tail? I don't have magic, and the dust that came with me won't last forever." _More tears get wiped away.

I rolled onto my side and stared across the room at nothing in particular. I just stared, thinking of my weaknesses.

* * *

Sleep did not come easy that night. I tossed and turned all night, thinking of Gray, thinking of my weaknesses. I felt trapped, cold, useless to anyone at this moment. Maybe he was right. Maybe I'm not strong enough to handle myself as a huntress. All the maybe stacked up. The doubts and worries. I couldn't be alone right now. I needed someone to talk with, someone to hold me, to tell me everything's okay. But, it was three in the morning, no one was up. Not that anyone would want to talk, or hold me at the least. I just sat there, and stared.

* * *

**Grays P.o.V.**

"Is she thinking of me? Does she still love me, or like me for that matter? Is she well? Is she okay?" I thought as I stared up at the stars. I had finished my mission earlier that day, but decided not to go back to the guild. I found a small lake and sat next to it, thinking. I went for a swim that day too, just to try and clear my mind. Nothing seemed to be working. As I looked up at the stars, I picked out the constellations. Lucy had showed them to me a few times. It was actually quite interesting.

I closed my eyes and thought about her. Her beautiful white hair, her soft blue eyes, the curves of her body. I remembered the feeling of our bodies pressed up against each other. I smiled at the memory. I remember hugging her and feeling her body disappeared in my arms, how I couldn't do anything about it. How I couldn't stop him from taking her. How scared I am that I"ll never see her again. The fear of losing the person I love the most. My heart ached at the thought. If I tried harder and protected her, she would still be with me, happy and safe. Curled up next to me, breathing softly as I ran my finger through her hair. She'd smile, and wrap her leg with mine. I'd smile and whisper 'I love you' to her. She'd smile and whisper, 'I know. And I love you too.'

I could have stopped him. Grabbed his arm at least. Froze him in place. But instead I sat there and let him take her. I was weak, useless. An ice making pretty boy. I could have stopped him, but I was scared. Scared of hurting her in the process. Not physically, but mentally. Scared to let her see me beat someone she used to love, someone who used to mean something to her, scared to show her what I was capable of. My weaknesses showed through that day, and I regret it.

I regret not being man enough to help or stop him, to show her how much I love and care about her. Protect her. I regret it all. If I could turn back time I would. Just to keep her safe. Not for myself, but for everyone. She made a huge impact on everyone in the guild. They were all sad that she was gone. Not as much as me, but you could tell they miss her. I wish I could tell her how much I love her, how sorry I am that I couldn't save her, that I was weak. But I don't think I'll get that chance.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write them all sad and insecure like this. Aww... their so mopey! I love it. They're so cute! Anyway... where was I going with this? Oh wait, nowhere! That's right, same place as always.**


End file.
